


DREAM LOG : asean 2017 Edition

by LucidDreamer777



Series: Main Dream Logs [11]
Category: crossover - Fandom
Genre: Crack Crossover, Original Character(s), Other, Pop Culture, Shout-outs, Spoilers, Surreal, continuity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 62
Words: 17,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreamer777/pseuds/LucidDreamer777
Summary: Eleventh of the Dream Log series. We had made ourselves dream journals since 2015 and decided to share it. The dreams may contain suggestive themes, strong language, and violence. Any characters not owned by the author belonged to their respective owners as well as no celebrities are harmed in making this. This dream log is just full of pop culture references. Officially, there were 62 dreams.NOTE: We don't own ASEAN. The dreams were all recorded in an ASEAN notebook.
Series: Main Dream Logs [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/747513





	1. Undead Row

**Undead Row**

* * *

Rating: Good

Time: 9:27 PM – 6:00 AM

The dream sets place on a large mall. A zombie apocalypse had happened and I was caught on the initial outbreak. Most of the zombies focus on heavily populated parts of the mall so I went to the entrance… where a huge horde is seen outside. Many people were present and we all debate on whether we should flee or stay in the mall (akin to the Dead Rising series). After a few seconds of debating, we all decided to run out of the mall and scatter ourselves around the city, entrusting that the zombies are very slow to react and move.

Then the dream switches to me riding on a motorcycle in a village road with nature abundant. It also features a gory Halloween track that causes me to have random flashes of images depicted of murders and decaying bodies, hyper realistic props of mutilated bodies, and hyper realistic creatures that looked more like decaying bodies than Halloween attendees. The creepiness factor is high enough that even I got disturbed from the phenomena.

Then the dream later switches to an abandoned post-apocalyptic world in a city where I stay on a locker room with several characters, including Big Brother Bird (Terence) from Angry Birds. There are several pink dolls hidden in lockers and placed plainly on the sinks in which we named them as copies of a creature known as “The One”, a strange blue sauropod doll with. Stealing the dolls isn’t advisable as The One would cause a person to wither to dust as one dude learned it the hard way.

While I am being conscious about The One despite that I am a Dreamer, one of the people reported on spotting a little girl with a blue dress crossing the road. We all check by the window to see the titular girl cross the road and into destination unknown. Despite that a car earlier ran over her, the girl is basically indestructible.

Then we all decided to team up along with The One, _Suicide Squad_ -style, and went to a possible location of the little girl. Over a hundred of worlds that I browse, I chose an outdoor resort at the middle of the night and middle of a rain. Also it is fancy as it looks like a mansion with an outdoor pool.

In this area, we have to deal with a couple of Power Rangers and a 1960s-esque woman coming straight from an old cartoon. The fight against the Power Rangers is a cakewalk but the woman has a short skirt that reveals a pair of panties underneath, causing some damage in the eyes of my (male) companions except me for some reason. After we have defeated our enemies, we decided to celebrate.

Then I woke up.


	2. Red Witches

**Red Witches**

* * *

Rating: Good

Time: 10:25 PM – 7:55 AM

The dream first takes place on an abandoned ship. It has been rusty in age. I just went here to hunt for some treasure.

Then the scene switches to an MMORPG-style town for adventurers and shopkeepers. Several red witches, all look very identical and acme in pairs, would ask me to find one of their fellow witch’s shopping bag. All of them were black haired, white skinned beauties with a red purse in one arm.

Then I woke up.


	3. Able

**Able**

* * *

Rating: Fair

Time: 11:34 PM – 7:33 AM

The dream sets place in a typical island where it has a distinctive flavor: even at low tide, majority of the mangrove forests would allow small streams of salt ocean water to flow creating an ever moist landscape with a strong tropical theme and having a huge possibility that it would be submerged at high tide.

Then the next scene sets in a forest where it has no relations to the previous dream and styled much like anime… because it really sets in an anime world, particularly Pokemon. In here, Red and a Charmander (which could be his own) encountered a wild Clefable, a rare treat because Clefable can only be evolved by an extremely rare rock.

Then I woke up.


	4. Heat

**Heat**

* * *

Rating: Poor

Time: 11:40 PM – 5:30 AM

Absolutely nothing special about this dream as it is redundant to the point of being a cliché. The dream is in a resort on a tropical island, which is full of tourists. Then I ran down below in a parachute with a machine gun in hand… following with dead people on the floor and screaming civilians. When I used a gun for aiming, everything is in slow mo like in The Matrix except that it doesn’t affect me. What follows next is a mass murder. Strangely, cops or military personnel don’t appear to respond the attack.

Then I woke up.


	5. Ess-em-PLASS-tik

**Ess-em-PLASS-tik**

* * *

Rating: Good

Time: 9:45 PM – 5:30 AM

The dream sets in a mountainous town, abandoned in time though further investigating reveals that it is abandoned due to its tormenting rain that it floods the area (which is strange), in which the locals got tired of the shit and leave. It is cold, which is fitting on being high on the mountains.

Fight Club dancer. The outline in the real routine is a glowing yellow, not turquoise blue.

Then the dream switches to a Just Dance article about _Fight Club_ by Lights, which is mentioned from an older dream. The dancer is a woman who looks like Kelpie Riverfront. She has a long curly red hair rested on the right side, a dark green military jacket, a very dark blue dress that cuts between the sides of her legs (which leaves them exposed), a dark blue leg garter, black bracelets on one arm and black necklaces, (hard-to-see) dark blue short shorts, red socks and black ankle boots.

Then the dream later went to a cartoonish world where I must deal a conflict between Clefa and James from Team Rocket. First of all, I blew away Bowser and Bowser Jr. because they are just bystanders and shouldn’t get caught in a possible fight. Then I stood next to Clefa against a very sinister James, who mentions on doing something fatal against the Clefa due to an unmentioned past sin.

Then I woke up.


	6. Snakes ~ A ~ Swimming

**Snakes ~ A ~ Swimming**

* * *

Rating: Fair

Time: 10:15 PM – 5:30 AM

The dream gives me a vision of a mountainous region in a tropical island. It is a normal treat but Narrator buts in and stated that snakes on this island will swim in the air if they went to a fog. It looks bogus but it really did and I saw a green snake slither on the air effortlessly as fog envelops on parts of the mountains. Narrator wondered how many people have been bitten by those things.

Then I woke up.


	7. Chose

**Chose**

* * *

Rating: Poor

Time: 11:29 PM – 5:30 AM

A dream too fractured to be salvageable. There are only a few things I can remember. Several flashing colours and being given a choice to choose something from cubes stacked together, all made of some prismatic material.

Then I woke up.


	8. It’s A Space Thing

**It’s A Space Thing**

* * *

Rating: Good

Time: 11:50 PM – 5:54 AM

The dream is a turntable as it shifts from one scene to another and vice versa. They are only two scenes to keep things a bit simple.

The first scene is in a building and it is under attack by a strange woman in black and green outfit. I help on the evacuation plans because there are civilians inside. Afterwards, the building is left partially destroyed though it is still standing in place. I also gather some people here for some reason. Water gushes around due to broken pipes as well as random cracks and holes.

The second scene sets in space, where I am on a futuristic spaceship with the mission to eradicate dictators that would be a huge threat to the Universe. Aside from that, I also manage to get some sort of a tour as I could see many different planets and a blue star. Of course, everything is in 3rd POV.

Then I woke up.


	9. I Was Here: Phase I

**I Was Here: Phase I**

* * *

Rating: Great

Time: 11:11 PM – 7:50 AM

A long dream where it features two phases due to waking up and sleep immediately afterwards. Phase I and Phase II were separate dreams.

The dream sets place on a JRPG world where I must defeat a mystical white woman on a hallway of sort. After that, she fainted and then I have to carry her unconscious body to a bedroom where I lay her body on a bed before I exit the world via a portal. The style of the dream is entirely 2D graphics.

Then the next scene sets in a Halloween town where about approximately 50% of the inhabitants became derange and dangerous. I also have a Halloween themed outfit, being a black imposing armour, a long black scarf, white spiky hair, and a sword that is black and red and can cut people like butter on a hot knife. Basically, I wonder what happened to the people here.

Then I woke up.


	10. I Was Here: Phase 2

**I Was Here: Phase 2**

* * *

Rating: Great

Time: 11:11 PM – 7:50 AM

This dream serves as a sequel to [Phase I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687107/chapters/70789398) though it has a completely different theme, scenes, and characters. The dream features me using the ability of Soul Drive, which is basically possession but leaves the hosts intact and unharmed.

The dream first started on a tropical cliff beach where I am exploring it. This place is dubbed as LVL. 1 and I found a glass door with a sticky note that says “To LVL. 2” I also discover that everything here is a virtual reality so I enter the door and I landed on a familiar location.

LVL. 2 area is my school but it has a lot of major changes present. There is a sandbox solely for the purposes of fun (it’s a sandbox after all) and volley ball, making it the size of half of the field that the original school had. Several things not found on Rea-Life such as flying dragons, a fully functioning beach, a full blown party, and an Igglypuff. I briefly Soul Dive on a classmate of mine for a few seconds before I Soul Dive on the Igglypuff for a way to explore.

I was completely amazed and went to an elevate area where it is implied to be a classroom but designed like it is a series of 15th century European houses probably Italian or French origin. I also saw an old classmate of mine and his talented drawings. But I wasn’t interested on him and rather laid my eyes on something more fascinating: a box that contains a toy Terrakion in a LEGO™-style design. I completely freak out as I began to try to find the toy itself.

However, there is no need for me to search for one because I have already seen one, placed on a fence arch staring (as if it is a sapient thing) at the field that was greatly expanded. It is not alone as its two comrades, Cobalion and Virizion, were also in its sides, both possessing the same designs as the Terrakion. I was very happy and excited that I wanted to Soul Dive into one but all of them were not recognized as suitable hosts, which is a bummer that makes sense as Soul Dive works on living creatures.

As I go down and wander on a hallway near to the BED Principal’s office, the BED library is strangely dim with low lights on. A sticky note is written as “LVL. 3”, which is found on the library’s door. Despite being curious, I still knew nothing about LVL. 2 so I went back to my host classmate, grab his left arm and commenced Soul Dive, leaving alone the Igglypuff host.

The fuel to explore LVL. 2 gets intense so I decided to go out of the school since this is a Virtual Reality world as the rules from Real0Life and (rarely) Dream World don’t apply here sometimes. Before I went to the Highschool Gate, a whiteboard is seen pinned to a tree, an unusual sight because they didn’t place one though it is a small whiteboard. There is an announcement in the board and, unlike other instances, the message is clear. “THE FF. AREAS ARE REMOVED FROM THE STIMULATION: NORTH COTABATO AND POBLACION HIGHWAY.” Sadly, I ignore it and stood outside of the gate to see a completely different landscape and a large cubic area is missing, reflecting only the sky. My Subby butts in and said that this is the worst scenario ever.

Then I had a false awakening though I still wear my dream clothes. Then I went out to take a breather. Then I came across a little boy who, eerily, had a Dream Log similar to my 10th one. He is also attempting to draw Virizion and still in the startup stage.

Then I woke up.


	11. Dream Fragment V: Gem White

**Dream Fragment V: Gem White**

* * *

Rating: Fair

Time: 11:09 PM – 5:30 AM

The dream fragments tend to be small but provided some details. All scenes are part of a large single dream. One scene features a large honeycomb-style room made of pure white luminous gems where a pink and red extravagant woman with a ridiculously high collar is seen, possibly a citizen or operator. Another one is a cave made of the same materials from the previous scene. The last one is a futuristic grey skinned alien/human with a big spike on the lower left side of his outfit.

Then I woke up.


	12. Art of War

**Art of War**

* * *

Rating: Fair

Time: 11:21 PM – 5:30 AM

The dream is in a Medieval dungeon, though not of a purpose well known in the modern society. I went here because I wanted to try out some weapons, many were made from Medieval hands. A Medieval Knight is present, who is probably not a war addict as he is going to teach me how to use the weapons properly. Even though I am a Dreamer, I can still hold weapons but the preferred weapon types is the staff types for mystical reasons.

Then I woke up.


	13. Fiery Things/ Thunderstruck

**Fiery Things/ Thunderstruck**

* * *

Rating: Good

Time: 10:10 PM – 5:22 AM

All of the scenes were heavily scrambled though all were related in some ways. The first scene is the Just Dance home page in its wikia, in which Just Dance coaches were very common since Dream Log 3. However, there are three “new songs”, all possibly not real: _Fiery Things_ , _Nothin’ Like Fire_ , and _Burning Fire_. All have fire-based routines.

Fiery Things is a trio of a woman and two men. The lead woman has a red fiery hair and red, white, and black outfit with rose coloured glasses while the backup were men, with both wearing red, yellow, and orange outfits and faux glasses (glasses missing the top part of the frame and lenses) though each has distinctive features (one has a large flick of standing hair in red and orange while the other has a normal hair.) The routine sets on a futuristic platform and what could be a gigantic computer hardware in flashing colours of red and orange like it is on fire.

 _Nothin’ Like Fire_ is essentially a duet and sets on a similar background but focuses on gears rather than computer hardware. It consists of a male Furry and a female Human. The male has a Polar Bear-like appearance (which is ironic) and has a pair of red faux glasses, red and orange clothes and black gladiator sandals though it only covers his lower legs (like leg warmers for extra irony points). The female has a red hair with a red and orange fire head accessory, red, orange and yellow outfit and a pair of red heels.

 _Burning Fire_ features a fiery and sun-based kaleidoscopic background with a floating chunk of cement as a platform. The dancer is a woman with a Harajuku-based fashion in red, orange, and yellow as well as a black bob cut.

Then the adventurous part of the dream had started. I am in a series of events were I must take care of several parts of the Dream World as well as dealing with some unreasonably hostile entities. One such case takes place on a nature-centered community of Pokémon where I have to deal a humanoid creature terrorizing the locals. It appears that the community is having houses made of mud. Despite being modeled as a village, there are some billboards attacked on the roofs. One billboard contains an image of Jolteon, Vaporeon, and Flareon for an advertisement. Moreover, the way the mud houses design look like apartments and arranged like city blocks.

As I reach on the center of attraction, it caused a little protest on the humanoid, which has an oversize head, white bushy beard, and a green and white helmet, all in a very toy-like appearance. The mecha it rode is a giant spherical robot with floating limbs. It caused a traffic jam because it expressed malice on some of the Pokémon. After I have defeated the humanoid scientist, his mecha explode and the cops went in to arrest the troublemaker.

Later, green moss-like growth emerges from the wreckage, which include a charred skeleton of a bus for no reason. My Subconsciousness emerge in a short blinding light, wearing the outfit that he first wore when he made his first physical debut. Subby, in a calm mannerism, made an explanation that these moss have a deep connection with nature, in which it explains its green foliage. However, due to mankind tampering and screwing with nature, the moss turned rusty red as its essence is corrupted.

Then the dream once more gave me a mission on dealing a monster on the loss in my hometown’s plaza while helping civilians suffering from PTSD. For some reason, my mom is present as an information assistant about the mission.

Then I woke up.


	14. Subzero

**Subzero**

* * *

Rating: Fair

Time: 10:15 PM – 5:30 AM

The dream sets in a large dormitory room where my entire section when I was Grade 12 was present. We all didn’t sleep on the provided beds but instead we all slept on cryogenic pods installed in the room itself. We all woke up from our slumber and we wonder what we are going to do next.

Then the dream switches to Gotham city on a back alley of a large building that is clearly next to a forest. I am spying on a couple of thugs who were planning to ship some drugs or weapons. I want to jump in but a Black Ops AA took care of them for me.

Then I woke up.


	15. Οι αισθήσεις

**Οι αισθήσεις (Oi aisthíseis)**

* * *

Rating: Fair

Time: 10:42 PM – 6:18 AM 

With the title Greek of “The Feels”, it doubles as a reference to a Calvin Harris song. The dream sets on a rainy post-apocalyptic world or city that was heavily damaged by a sudden massive attack from the Nightmare Realm. Avoiding a bunch of monsters made of unknown materials, I hold up on a safehouse far away from those creatures. In here, I met up with several survivors, including Gaara, and we are all formulating a plan to eradicate these monsters.

Then, by the use of an unknown gadget, we travel at a hyperspeed to a part of the city in a basic 3D render like an old video game. Though I have doubts of the plan, they all assured to me that the plan would work. Gaara released tons of sand before he morphs with the sand to create a huge illusion of a giant Eldritch monster that is ugly and vaguely resembles a mutated fox with beaks and unnecessary eyes all over. Sure enough, it attracts a lot of Nightmare Realm monsters, described as giant ghastly and ghostly barracudas with a lot of “eye holes” as the eyes and the head is more of a skill. They pass through buildings like ghosts to emphasis their otherworldliness.

Then the scene switches to a different one. I tests place on a fancy ancient Mediterranean town where a group of hot angelic women coming from two factions fight against each other, causing damage on certain parts of the town. I watch as two civilians were seen panicky run from their homes. As the coast is clear, Ii jump out of the fence I am observing from and enter the house.

It is not that large but has a fancy living room that contains three hallways, with two that leads to another hallway per entrance (with both containing about 3-4 bedrooms) though one hallway has a door that leads to the town’s many streets. The last one leads me to the kitchen and dining room.

Then the scene lastly switches to an outdoor food chain that looked like a 7/11 store. I bought a couple of burgers from another store as well as lasagna from an actual 7/11. While I am trying to open the lasagna box, I am very observant as I notice that it is pretty much nighttime. I also saw a slightly hulky Asian man with braces having a date with his girlfriend.

Then I woke up.


	16. Magic School: Excelente Academia

**Magic School: Excelente Academia**

* * *

Rating: Excellent

Time: 11:40 PM – 5:59 AM

The dream, for some reason, sets on my own school but it has been greatly improved and provided with very advance technology. I started on the Highschool gate where I witness a giant cannon-like water hose and sprinkler activated and used to sprinkle the plants in its range. Using my lucidity, I temporarily cause it to sprinkle out of control, making everything wet, before it shuts down by itself. One of my teachers saw it and became troubled on what he is going to do since he is the activity coordinator. I left the scene without being discovered.

Then I wander in the school for a few seconds to witness a huge radar dish being operated by a scientist as the night has arrived. A teach of one of my old subjects approached to me and asked on where is the USB that I have borrowed from him. I have no idea what it is all about but I lied that he already had it, in which he took it as a valid reason, though I silently admit to myself that I have lost it. The sprinkler tank is nowhere to be seen.

Then, all by the sudden, the time set is switched to a cloudy afternoon.

Then I saw a group of vaguely familiar faces walking towards the school canteen (cafeteria). Out of nowhere, I teleported in front of them with green particles to see that none are familiar except Cheng, in which I discovered that they are a group of “cool kids”. Since I am friends with the Alpha, Cheng let me come with them. We tend to talk on a lot of things including mentioning about a green haired powerful girl. The name is not specified, but we call her “Frafh” or something.

This is somehow amazing because this group has a purple Furry, a brown Scalie, a strangely coloured dude, and a literally brown skin girl while they all don some weird outfits and no one bat an eye for being strange.

Then the Cool Kids found a table and sat on the benches while I used Teleport to sit next to Cheng by a dozen inches away from him. Cheng took out a book possibly about Philosophy and I simply took out a blue sphere that creates several holographic screens of a similar colour. It amazed Cheng, despite he lives in a very technologically and magically advanced civilization though he was surprised because a less advance person like me is capable on using such advance technology. He checked on the screens and discovered that it is all about History since it features the Renaissance age.

Then one of Cheng’s squad/fan squad made a suggestion on visiting one of their members, who lives on another plant with a gooey slime/dragon. Then we all board on a space pod that travels to the other planet, an Earth-like one. The scenery for the alien friend’s house is on a pristine lake with a Rapunzel-like house, which is her actual house. Cheng’s group all have a great time in here together while I watch him, smiling.

Then I woke up.


	17. Viva Equestria: Death To The Tyrant

**Viva Equestria: Death To The Tyrant**

* * *

Rating: Good

Time: 10:35 PM – 5:30 AM

Once upon a time, in a timeline far away is a timeline where Princess Celestia is a human and a tyrant. The dream sets in what is called “The Desolate Wasteland” due to the negative influence by Celestia causes animals to rarely appear. Despite this, it sets on a coastal beach with two high cliffs, full of random shrubs and huge patches of grass on the non-sandy soil. It is desolate because people and settlements are very far away, making me feel lonely.

Then the scene switches to me on Celestia’s throne room. We are not on the Canterlot Castle but instead on a private castle to signify her tyrannical reign. Said castle is in a forest and her paparazzi were waiting below. With no powers in hand, we fight the girl fight though Celestia is stronger than me. I flew and shatter a window glass and I almost feel to the towering depths below. Celestia grab me and tried to push me or stab me with a broken glass shared but, by the use of my tricks, shove her pass the window, where she fell and scream to her towering death.

Although I am guilty of bloodshed, I remain calm as I am doing a favour for the public though some won’t take it as a compliment. As I descend from the stairs, several cute white creatures sang a ballad to mourn the death of Celestia. They just materialize out of nowhere.

Then I woke up.


	18. Scripted (It Ain’t, Bitch)

**Scripted (It Ain’t, Bitch)**

* * *

Rating: Excellent

Time: 9:50 PM – 5:19 AM

In this dream, there lived a group of snails in a suburban town where they were constantly hunted by a group of blackbirds. Strangely, the snails are technicolorful but the birds look like and modeled like a species of real birds, making the birds realistic. All of them were constantly forever stuck on a loop where the snails were being eaten one by one by the blackbirds before they all despawn only to respawn on the same spot with the same event, an occurrence that is once unique to [SCP 694 (All the time in the world)](http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-694). There are differences, however, is that everything they do is completely scripted and certain parts won’t stat if the conditions aren’t satisfied like the birds won’t eat if even one snail is missing. Should an event isn’t activated for too long, they would respawn to complete their loop again.

Then the scene later switches to the town of Elmore where it is already strange to Dream World standards (it is self-explanatory). The view cuts to a pair of colourful cartoon snails, who were giving a gift to a dude with a chocolate donut head, pink nose, red and orange outfit, white gloves, and orange and black shoes. He dons a red and orange party hat and styled-like a 2D character.

Then the dream later switches to a ruined Minecraft world where I started to a ruined arena that has a large tree on the now-grassy floor and plenty of vines that embraces the arena. Just as I am exploring the arena, I saw some Minecraft brick blocks started to fall off. I find it unusual because these blocks are not subjected to gravity.

Then I decided to leave and spread my arms to fly. I watch as I saw a cloudy landscape appear in my vision, full of white pillars and lakes on the clouds. They appear to lead straight to a cloudy city, which is guarded by a golden gate. The city is also abandoned though it isn’t in a deeper state of ruins.

I initially have two what appears to be sprit tags in a different colour. One is purple and the other is teal. Both have briefing-like functions that feature different objectives. The purple one told me to go to Aether, which is the sky and cloud region. The teal one told me to get a golden key. The problem, however, is that once used, it is counted as a single used item, in which I regretted it and wished that I could have use a duplication spell.

As I have reached the golden gate to the city in Aether, the weirder part is started to reveal itself when I turn my back to see a gigantic wave of purely random characters, all wanted to challenge me on a 1-in-10000+ battle. Had no I have played with fighting or any G-rated – Adult-rated action games, I would have been overwhelmed by a wave of them and would have started running away. I still run, though, but I am trying to find weakness on the army and run straight to a cave system. There is a giant jade-coloured gate that leads to the unknown and separated me from it is a series of pillar-like rock formations and a lower elevated area. I have realized that the golden key is not for the golden gate but for the jade gate instead.

Then, to muster my strength, I must later fight a few or dozen of enemies from the wave that would provide me. Several basic geometric sapient objects were trying to Judas Cradle me to death ([described in here at Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Judas_cradle)) but I have already defeated them as well as a woman in pink princess outfit with the use of white light explosive spells. A mannequin descends from the ceiling and tries to strange me but only turn it to a ragdoll mess due to my offensive magic.

Since I have gain some strength, I forcibly open the gate with either very strong psychic powers or Metalbending, causing a huge bang in its wake. I attempt to jump towards it but fall on the chasm unscathed and only with a super jump that I can get past the gate. I am now on a mountainous region where it is a forest with ancient Greek pillars and ruins. Several characters were also present including Bayonetta, who died by simply falling to the ground while standing.

Then I woke up.


	19. A Camera™!

**A Camera™!**

* * *

Rating: Good

Time: 9:55 PM – 5:29 AM

Once upon a time in this dream, I was on a little 2D world where I fall on a pit and landed on a realistic Ancient Egyptian temple where there is either a bunch of sacrifices or executions happening. Several Egyptians were present as well as Stormtroopers lead by Boba Fett (who manages the executions/sacrifices) and even Cleopatra, who unfortunately is part of the sacrifices/executions despite the way she dies in Real-Life is different. I am also part of the sacrifices/executions despite I have no real connections with her.

After Boba finished on saying something because I only focused on an additional black cloak he is wearing as well as an advance Sony™ camera attached to the right side of his helmet, he Spartan Kick Cleopatra into a cubic area of very dirty water though she live and only made her light white fancy robes into a brown one, albeit heavy, wet, and stinky.

Then I stood in front of Boba Fett so that he would begin in “serving justice” in a messy way. Before he could finish, I am automatically attracted to Boba’s camera and snatched it before I asked “Is this a camera?” in which Boba, in which he answered in a manly voice “Yes”. Cue in an on-the-spot celebration and party because I have found a camera made by Sony™. Despite this, all of Boba Fett’s men have similar designed cameras. I hop, and skip around the dirty pool while I held the camera high in the air. Then the scene slowly morphs into my living room with Entropy standing next to me. With a smile, I said “And that is why dreams are more interesting when I’m around!”

Then I woke up.


	20. Bootleg Fight

**Bootleg Fight**

* * *

Rating: Good

Time: 11:10 PM – 5:29 AM

Despite being a small dream for my birthday, I am already satisfied with it. It sets place on my school where there is an event and I did a completely random thing: running on a narrow strip of cement before sitting/sliding on said cement! Despite this, I don’t feel any negative reaction.

Then the scene later switches to a mall where I get to see two Pikachus fighting against each other. One has a blue spandex suit and the other is coloured brown, an obvious sign of being a bootleg.

Then I woke up.


	21. In Time

**In Time**

* * *

Rating: Fair

Time: 11:00 PM – 5:30 AM

In this dream, it is primarily used for demonstrating a specific item. It is primarily a camera that, once a photo is taken, allows a person to travel in time. I modeled it like a standard camera and showed it to a couple of people though I didn’t showcase the time-travelling ability.

Then I woke up.


	22. Alien Concepts

**Alien Concepts**

* * *

Rating: Good

Time: 9:55 PM – 6:17 AM

The dream sets on an aquatic and coastal area where I start off in an abandoned seaport in a building. I also have to fight against a pack of humanoid ancient robots in a gold colour scheme. Despite that, they are durable. Apparently, they are hunting me down to avoid using a relic that would kill their creator, who is an underwater dictator.

Then we enter on a climax where the forces of the dictator and mine have a clashing underwater fight. To my surprise, Harley Quinn and The Joker assisted me to help defeat the dictator. After we had greatly reduced the enemy’s forces, Harley told me to use the relic to put an end to the fight. The relic is shaped like a sliced giant clam shell with a dark teal pearl attacked on it and had the powers to fully decimate an enemy base. I jump from a crane to maximize its effects.

Then I am in the outside of a strange Ancient temple/building with a small horizontal opening that is the only entrance. Some of my schoolmates sneer that I couldn’t get in but I slip in with little to no effort at all.

Then I woke up.


	23. Rich Dude’s House

**Rich Dude’s House**

* * *

Rating: Fair

Time: 10:39 PM – 5:29 AM

The dream sets on a high class home for a family of five who were very conservative. My family and some of my relatives will be staying here for only a day. Despite it is being portrayed realistically, there are a few quirks such as constantly transforming a bathroom into a 20ft. deep sauna/bonsai garden when no one is in the room.

Then I woke up.


	24. The Great Resistance War

**The Great Resistance War**

* * *

Rating: Great

Time: 9:45 PM – 6:34 AM

While the dream starts pleasantly soft, the ending and later parts will take a darker turn. It first starts on being in a game where I must rescue several people on a complex facility from flooding. The scene is styled in a 2D game. The way to save them is by touching them, in which a beam of light would capture them and teleported to safety. However, some didn’t survive the entire ordeal.

After that scene, I went to a special wrap pad and landed back to the 3D HD realistic world that I am very comfortable with. It sets on a slightly modern household with a flat screen TV. I t talks about a report of a very large Nightmare invasion had happened in a very large video game-based city that looks like NYC.

However, the scene later switches to a Las Vegas-esque city where I am also in it despite the Sin City is not my interest. I checked on a strange dumpster full of nude life-size dolls of various colours, genders, and details, where I found a small rubber ladder and a pair of peach coloured high heels belonged to Ariana Grande. As I wore them, Ariana Grande appeared out of nowhere, creating a very awkward scene for both of us.

Then the dream decided to take a darker turn as it later went to the city that the news had been mentioned under attack by the Nightmare Realm. While it may sound like a typical alien invasion in New York, there are differences from it. The entire area is covered by black energy tendrils and the sound of gunfire, explosion, and screaming were heard as the battle to send these abominations back to where they come from is still fresh. Several individuals deployed to assist me retake back the city including the human army of (possibly) Western origin to provide gunfire. I also saw a Fighting Type AA, who is actually Agent “Actinolite”, delivers a body slicing flying kick into a vaguely bird-like monster made of pale flesh while doing jumping parkour (as if resembling ninjas). While the invasion appears to happen in a normal day, several red Christmas decorations were spotted, stating that this tragedy happened on the once jolly part of the year.

However, it is not only the military and skilled personnel fought to save Dream World, civilians and even animals have also taken extreme levels to defend themselves. The most shining example is a single mother parent somewhere in a North American canyon as the invasion is spreading at an alarming rate. Armed with a pair of pistols and an assault rifle, she effortlessly slays a zombie that has a massive fungal growth and a crab-monster times two her height to protect her son.

Then I woke up.


	25. Dear Santa…

**Dear Santa…**

* * *

Rating: Good

Time: 5:31 AM – 6:09 AM

… ~~fuck~~ you suck.

The dream is in my home, where a few of my younger cousins were present. Then three Santa Clauses appear from a chimney that doesn’t exist in Real-Life and Christmad-fied my home. After they left via the same chimney, I flipped two birds and said “You suck!”… while in front of my cousins. Then I check on my phone to see the Just Dance routine of _Fatima_ available in Just Dance Now despite that it was removed from a long time ago.

Then I woke up.


	26. Dream Fragment VI [The Feels]

**Dream Fragment VI [The Feels]**

* * *

Rating: Poor

Time: 11:50 PM – 5:25 AM

A small dream fragment, it shows a rotating dark blue cube in a very dark blue futuristic background. It is rotating in air and I felt somehow relaxed by watching it spin and rotate. The cube has a futuristic design, just like the background.

Then I woke up.


	27. Ignite ‘Em Mummies

**Ignite ‘Em Mummies**

* * *

Rating: Great

Time: 5:30 AM – 6:03 AM

Technically zombies bitten by mummies, it still applies though. It sets on my school as my mother and little brother were present due to an event. As per usual, my school has been slightly altered for unknown reasons. I am in a classroom that is obviously not mine and it is teemed with lots of baggage and clothing articles. There is a chest, however, styled like a box-size blue and gold Ark of Covenant that houses some flesh described as cursed and pinkish with bones protruding from the skin.

I have to watch over the chest as it is being attempted to be opened by a greedy money-hungry man. At this point, I told my mom and little brother to get out of town, in which, while they questioned me for doing it, they quickly pack their stuff and leave. I decided to stay behind to see what would happen next.

Suddenly, the flesh grabs the man and swallows the man whole. Then the flesh slithers out of the chest and morphs into a monstrous figure that looks like a mummy covered in bandages. Then it mummifies everyone not named me while they are inside and commanded them to attack me. After I have defended myself from a few mummies through the use of my fists and kicks, I made a short glide for a headstart of escape.

As I have escape the room, the entire school experience a mummy outbreak, an event very rare as malicious events seldom happen in a Real-Life location. On the way, I stumble on a little girl that I grab her hand and we run away from a running horde of mummies. I saw a mummy running faster than us and, in a fiery determination of not wanting to die, I shouted “Fire!”. In a flash, the mummy suffered spontaneous combustion and reduced to ash. I was amazed and used it to save the girl, who has a similar mummy getting near to her. The mummy also burst into flames and turns to ash.

We tried to leave via the school gates but both were flooded with the mummies and victims. Leaving no choice, I told the girl “Get ready”. We run very fast before I toss the girl very high in the air. Then I jump and shapeshift into a huge red and maroon dragon to catch the girl before we fly away to safety.

However, the transformation part is in 3rd POV and I am not playing as myself. Instead, I am looking at the eyes of Phobos gon Balaur, which surprises me.

Then I woke up.


	28. Young and High

**Young and High**

* * *

Rating: Good

Time: 10:53 PM – 5:36 AM

The dream sets in my school where a worldwide event and celebration had happened. Dubbed as “World Education Day”, it has multiple “worlds” assigned to each and every school in the world with our school assigned as “World #3”. These “worlds” were used to educate students all over the world.

Unfortunately, it is more of a giant world tour as we are to travel all the “worlds” in the world, making it money consuming.

As I have gone inside, the classroom for “World #3” is more space themed but also talks about nature. Then one of the parents attending in the event somehow recognizes me as a classmate of my elementary batch, in which I deny it. It is because of their negative views on me that I deny my connections with them.

Then I went outside to see some of my classmates and a teacher, with two to three sticks of joint in one of their hands despite weed is illegal in the Philippines. They were asking for a lighter in which I provided happily… by snapping my fingers to create some ember. Then they all each took a hit by Mary Jane’s blessings and they become stoned as fuck. Despite second-hand smoking is involved, I am completely immune to the effects of Maria Juana though I am amused to their high antics since they are so stoned that even walking is considered problematic as well as driving a golf cart, which appears out of nowhere.

Then I woke up.


	29. Hit (the) Man

**Hit (the) Man**

* * *

Rating: Good

Time: 5:37 AM – 6:47 AM

The dream first takes place on a rainy city where a bald badass man in a nice suit (a reference to the protagonist of the Hitman series, Mr. 47) riding in a motorcycle. He actually killed a lot of people because of it and many of them were children. *shudders*

Then the next scene later features me on a town where I encountered a spatial phenomenon that acts as a magnet to plastic bottles. It is indefinite in shape but it appears to be humanoid in shape. Then I also duplicate pancakes out of thin air, in which the act is a Duplication spell.

Then I woke up.


	30. Dream Fragment VII [Triangle]

**Dream Fragment VII [Triangle]**

* * *

Rating: Poor

Time: 10:40 PM – 5:29 AM

The dream fragment is very brief. It is in a very dark view. The object of interest is a triangle with an extended upper part. The overall colours are dark blue to dark turquoise.

Then I woke up.


	31. DOTA o Ako?

**DOTA o Ako?**

* * *

Rating: Good

Time: 11:30 PM – 8:16 AM

The dream first gives me a view of my 11th Dream log as I am attempting to draw Kelpie Riverfront in an updated drawing style that is used on the Dream Log. The previous hair style is more resembling of a certain Pokémon she was based on. The updated one is borrowed from Fight Club coach (and by extent, the artist Lights in the cover art of _Skin & Earth_ album).

Then the dream gives me a view of my surroundings. I am basically on a room with orange painted walls. The outdoors seems to be a pure mess as the room is suspended high on a deep valley. Despite this, it has some functioning electric lights.

Then later, it switches to a view where I am playing the first edition of DOTA despite that I am strongly against the game. As with the whole dream itself, it is also as trippy as it would happen. New towers that don’t appear in the actual game and unfortunate civilians got caught in the crossfire. Some of the champions can build a barracks that spew out units that don’t appear in the actual game.

Then I woke up.


	32. The Creep Stuff

**The Creep Stuff**

* * *

Rating: Good

Time: 10:52 PM – 6:08 AM

The dream first takes place on a coastal part of the DMZ in Korea. However, the dream somehow takes place during a war sometime in the modern future. It is nighttime and I was trying to pass through the zone by simply swimming below floating rafts and a hut, which ahs patrolling North Korean soldiers. However, I was captured and placed on a house loaded of dynamites outside, which will explode if I go out.

While they left me to die, I became completely panicky that the only objective is to escape from this trap house. Then I burst open the door, expecting for the bombs to explode. Instead, it leads me to a suburban town though the house remains intact. Due to that awful event, I officially hate North Korea.

Then the scene later switches to my school, where a Halloween-themed event happened. I spotted a Harley Quinn-like girl attending on the event as evident by her stockings, which is red and black striped. The event boarder on a deck of cards distributed to every participants and they should call forth the creatures depicted on the cards. All of them were very nightmarish and monstrous…monsters.

Then I woke up.


	33. The Sky Arena!

**The Sky Arena!**

* * *

Rating: Great

Time: 11:55 PM – 5:30 AM

The dream in its entirety all sets place on places higher in the sky. Ironically, only one scene takes place on an actual sky arena. The first scene sets in above the clouds where we are riding on a white Chinese-style dragon with dark teal frills. The “we:” part references to my two other companions, Saori and Terrance (who is in his Pokémon form). Saori worriedly looks at Terrance as his bovine-like Pokémon form looks very troubling but he mischievously grins (without teeth visible) at her as the dragon flies faster. In his form, which is a Terrakion, grey parts of his body were all changed to slightly light shade of brown in colour.

Then the dream scene switches to a small civilization where it was established on a floating mass of land with no trees (how they obtain oxygen is a mystery). Someone had recently died in there and a great mourning had shaken the whole community, meaning that this person is somehow very well-known to the entire place.

Then the final scene takes place on an actual sky arena, where 4 mages (3 are Bear Furries of a grizzly, polar, and panda variety per individual respectively and one is a human girl with a magenta hair) were training. The Furries are all male and they resemble to a certain cartoon trio of bears. The arena is a massive ancient labyrinth that has many parts broke apart yet suspended in air. The reason they train is because of a foretold prophecy of an upcoming unknown invasion, possibly a nation or Nightmare Realm. Most of the spells were thunder and air-related.

Then I woke up.


	34. Up We Go

**Up We Go**

* * *

Rating: Great

Time: 11:07 PM – 5:30 AM

The dream first sets place on a building where I have to ascend to the rooftop. I am accompanied with a cousin of mine and we both wore clothes that fit very well on a cosplay conference or Mardi Gras as I wore a black and white Victorian-esque attire while my cousin wore a pink and green outfit. As we climb up a staircase, I peer into a window to see my school campus’ field… which had a lot of the students dressed in a very similar way so it means that the school also celebrated Mardi Gras.

As we reach the rooftop, we encounter a mechanical creature, a reference to another creature from an old dream. It is a gigantic sky blue orb with golden pieces of metal floating next and around it, giving an ethereal look. It is surprisingly docile for a creature from an ethereal dimension. We were not interested of it for some reason and we left via an alternating doorway.

Then the scene switches to a deserted part of a pseudo-futuristic town where I am observing a group of kids having a racing contest with their bikes with training wheels as the kids border on their appearances in 4-6 years old. The roads are also empty to avoid creating lethal hazards. Surprisingly of their age, they speed off like racing cars. As the leader takes the lead, they all end on a very busy mall park, which is revealed to be actually the birthday location as all of the leader’s relatives and parents would celebrate his birthday there along with his friends. He also said that “this is the best birthday gift ever”. The people here also dress similar to the previous scene though pink is more of a common colour.

Then I materialize and I went to a booth near to the mall entrance. Max Hanata, a silver AA android, meets me here so that I would test a VR machine that his team had constructed. Said device looks like a photo booth to mask it’s true function. I agree with their invention and step inside. A screen flashes to see many enemies to battle, with one is Emily, the Corpse Bride.

The fight against her is more bounded on fame and emotions, making it a psychological battle. Our relationship is very off the deep and her fame-o-meter is very red, a sign of being infamous. The battle is in a stage with tons of audience present. The bride is present and my goal is to blast her fame-o-meter to smithereens while avoiding purple fire balls from her rage. After spreading many lies and accusations towards her, she broke down crying while the crowd cheers. Although I have accomplished my goals, I actually felt bad about it.

Then I woke up.


	35. Biting Shadows

**Biting Shadows**

* * *

Rating: Excellent

Time: 11:04 PM – 5:12 AM

A large dream, the dream first started on a town where I have recently saved from unseen destructive threat. The towns people were very grateful to me. However, they don’t know it was really me as I have disguise myself as if I am one of the townspeople.

Then the town’s children all went to school to take a special test for something. I walk in and the kids really adore me, including a Tsundere who is doing what a typical Tsundere does. As I sat on the waiting bench, there are some students who were also talking about said test. After the students have taken their turns, it is already my turn so I went inside. An office attendant gave me a test sheet for me to take said test.

Then the next scene sets on a well-to-do house as I am there to report something to the headmaster, who is not present. As I went in, a living room light flickers before it becomes steady. Before I encounter this scene, I meet earlier a strange albino in black and purple robes who gave me a bottle of amber coloured liquid. He has red eyes and is creepy but is alright. He said that I have another mission and that it would increase my insights before disappearing.

I decide to focus back to the present though I ignore the flickering lights. As I explore, I remember the effects of that strange drink. It caused me to say “llbdmdllbmdmbd”, which is claimed to be from the film Wreck-It-Ralph. It is also described in my 11th Dream Log, which also appears here. I try to find the room but I seem to be lost and some lights were flickering madly, with some already turned off due to it. Then my mind suddenly remembers that there are Nightmare Realm creatures that resembles more like shadows and have a kill-and-replace motive but only in the shadows themselves they can replicate perfectly as they can’t perfectly replicate the physical body and thus they more resemble on bodies in a very cloudy detail in the darkness and a very mangled and mutilated body in light. I am very screwed because of those things.

Then I went to another door where I landed on a porch where my mom and two of my current dachshunds were present. All the lights were out and I am greatly disturbed. I can sense the monsters shifting and I realize that they are targeting my doggies. I told my mom that we should all leave but she doesn’t believe me… at first. Then my dogs bark at the invincible foes and only whimper frightfully as the creatures engulf them effortlessly. My mom realized that I was right all along and we swiftly escape from the house.

Then I realized that I need a team/squad of super-powered individuals to deal with this problem so I summon a couple of characters to aid me. My mom, strangely, also joins in the group and dons a colourful witch gear that is simultaneously sexy and modest. Jemmy Rubystone returned and no longer dons her Chiwawa outfit as she has a crazier outfit of a frilly top and skirt, head bow, and knee high heel boots, all in white, pink, dark indigo, and light green colour patches. She still keeps her pink wig, though.. A duplicate joins with us as well as a grey creature that is humanoid in shape and looks twisted. I was frightened by it but Jemmy assures that it is friendly and an ally.

To find more allies, we travel by a local tricycle to a very colourful city not far different from the Capitol and the magical anime stereotypes of Tokyo. Very flashy and colourful buildings tower the less flamboyant ones. Vehicles can range from a normal cab to a pink cab to even a German Tank! The civilians, young and old, all have outfits that are so crazy and over-the-top that even the AAs and the Capitol civilians would be all ashamed by the effort. However, it should also be noted that every person is armed to the teeth, either literally, magically, or by weapons.

On the road, we encounter a fatass white man in a makeshift wizard outfit (seriously, wizards’ and witches’ clothes are getting more common in my 11th log) It is also a Rainbow Pimp Gear/Clown Suit, a term for random mixes of armour equipment for the best buffs, no matter how ridiculous it would look like. He has a dark blue wizard hat, brown BDSM-like top gear, pink blanket as his cape, white tanktop that exposes his hairy stomach, brown shorts, black boots, and a dark blue rod with a crystal orb held in red decorations. He is also an asshole as he shouts racist comments to me. I respond to it with a middle finger and my mom didn’t comment about it despite she saw it.

Then we later pass by a gold/butter yellow, black, and pink android in which I recognize it as the Classic coach of Automaton. I signal him to come with me and it activates its hidden rockets attached in his sneakers to land on the top of the tricycle. Then he crutches and attaches himself on the roof by a strong magnetic force by his sneakers/feet. I was very amazed and then we all stop on a 7/11 outlet. During the whole action, the song _Automaton_ is played.

As we got off from the vehicle, I help the dancer to get down, in which I was surprised that it is lighter than me. It is also a few inches shorter than. It speaks in a slightly robotic male British accent and thank me on protecting his circuits, which would only makes sense in its own context. Jemmy suggested that we should check the shops for some supplies and we all agree.

However, while they all enter to a store, I open a gate of an abandoned mansion to reveal my two dachshunds inside, with the shadow monsters taking hold of them. In anger, I summoned a whip that has a laser whip that cuts through anything and sliced the monsters from my doggies, My two pooches were also alive but suffered some bite wounds, with some appeared to be infected as the inside part of the wound is purple.

After all that crazy madness I have gone through, I would have to prevent anyone going in the mansion as stuff that is dangerous lives in there. Then the ending is disappointingly normal, though, as it sets on my classroom with my classmates and my SHS Coordinator present. The Coordinator teaches us different types of dreams and their shapes, which also makes sense in its context.

Then I woke up.


	36. Not Fair

**Not Fair**

* * *

Rating: Fair

Time: 11:55 PM – 5:30 AM

The dream sets in some sort of a dimension that one person explains to me their rules. It looks vaguely like a location in Real-life but the common colours is blue. The guide, a perfectly normal-looking human, told me about some rules that is similar to the basic rules of common sense. However, many rules tolerate on one person’s negative actions and let them go scot free. I find these laws unfair.

Then I woke up.


	37. はい！ スーパーパワーズ！

**はい！ スーパーパワーズ！**

* * *

Rating: Good

Time: 10:59 PM – 5:30 AM

(“Yes! Super Powers!” in Japanese)

The dream sets on an exquisite futuristic hallway designed by AAs, with AA mages and sages (not confused with poilitcal ones) present to discuss about magic and other things completely related to their culture. I also wore a white elaborated robe that the AAs had worn in this hallway, in which I am very happy as I can have super powers. Ironic as I am a Dreamer.

Then I woke up.


	38. Yes! Super Powers!

**Yes! Super Powers!**

* * *

Rating: Great

Time: 11:55 PM – 9:30 AM

The title is the English title from Dream #643 and is being sued due to some similarities in the previous dream. The first has me being chased by a white clothed man on the middle of a forest walk. Then I stop right on my tracks so that I can recover some energy. Unfortunately, he caught up with me and turns into the _Make It Jingle_ coach, an orange humanoid reindeer with an E X T R A T H I C C (ass). However, due to not having any weapons, I kick him off from an elevated landscape and sent rolling down into a valley river below, either he died or got paralyzed due to a broken spinal cord. Either way, he won’t survive long.

Then the dream scene swaps into a town where I have to beat up super villains. I am also accompanied with a sidekick, who is a girl in a blue dress. She looks like a child, though. The setting of the super heroes and villains looks like my own hometown as I can see a similarly designed public school in a highway.

Then I woke up.


	39. Beyond This

**Beyond This**

* * *

Rating: Good

Time: 11:38 PM – 4:35 AM

The dream first sets place on a futuristic interior where I meet a futuristic soldier in a mecha powered armour. We went here because we are checking on a very mysterious case of massive amount of soldiers and people dying. Then the next scene switches to my school where there appears to be a large feast or celebration. I am also expected to join in and eat and be merry.

Then I woke up.


	40. A Manipulation

**A Manipulation**

* * *

Rating: Good

Time: 11:50 PM – 6:10 AM

The dream is set entirely in the POC of one of the dream characters, Pearlos Quazlt. His outfit is unknown but appears to wear a pair of white gloves, hinting a form and professional-like outfit. The setting sets place on what seems to be a bowling alley/airport lobby/futuristic bank. As there is an electronic screen hanging on a wall, revealing details of an apparent market result and stock results. Pearlos also manipulated the results in the screen and gets away with it despite being in an open area.

Then I woke up.

NOTE: It looks like it doesn’t make sense but the overall dream is a reference to the financial crime: Stock Manipulation. Since it mentions on financial crimes and a possible venue a bank, it could be a reference to the film _The Scam_ , a South Korean crime thriller film that talks about the stock market. Coincidentally, Pearlos looks like an Asian (particularly Korean) despite he is not.


	41. A Test!

**A Test!**

* * *

Rating: Fair

Time: 11:20 PM – 6:25 AM

A realistically crafted dream, it sets place on a school that seems slightly familiar but I couldn’t tell from it. My eldest brother drove me here because I have to take a test of sort, possibly an entrance or scholarship exam. I literally bought nothing here but it is okay for the school since they will provide it. After some time skip, the exam is done and I went home.

Then I woke up.


	42. Dream Fragment VIII [Green Lady]

**Dream Fragment VIII [Green Lady]**

* * *

Rating: Fair

Time: 9:43 PM – 5:30 AM

A descriptive dream fragment. The dream focuses solely on the titular lady. She is literally green but have shades of lime in her appearance. She has a light green jacket, green and lime full bodysuit, and green boots as well as a green bob cut. Even her skin is lime green!

Then I woke up.


	43. A Thing in Teens

**A Thing in Teens**

* * *

Rating: Great

Time: 11:50 PM – 5:09 AM

The dream first sets on a view like I am watching a movie. Although I just tend to skip around in most parts, it mostly features a group of super powered teens in a backwater town trying to survive from the wrath of a Dark Action girl, who kills them in a way that makes slasher film villains proud. Our doomed heroes were brightly coloured and the villainess is in red but in a darker colour.

The scene that always captured me is when two of the male focused characters died by slit throats caused by the Big Bag even though she arrived much later in the scene. It is revealed that she is a powerful mystic. One of the slain boys looks like Jake Paul, a YouTuber asshole. His look-alike’s death is actually very satisfying.

Then the dream features the Just Dance routine of Idol wa Ooh-Nya-Nya no Ken, a track made by Japanese group NyaKB/Next HarMEOWny for a Just Dance version of Yokai Watch. The dancer also looks like a member of the group itself as she has brown hair with bangs as well as a black cat ears headband with pink insides, and a yellow crown with a pink “gem”. She wore a periwinkle blouse top and a red ribbon-like frill with a blue inside, a black corset-like segment with teal frills and yellow lines, red pleated fluffy skirt with black frills and orange dots with black frill edges placed on the upper sections of the skirt, black kneesocks, and black ankle boots. The outfit description rivals that of the wiki version and its debut. Funny thing is that the routine first appeared in Dream #98, making her appearance a random throwback.

Then the dream later takes place on my school where it is revealed that reviewing on the two scenes were actually part of a film viewing. Then I decided to do an icy intermission number that involves the Just Dance choreography of _Let It Go_ but modified it to only be made much harder for the sake of effort. I also imagine myself wearing a different set of clothes to match the routine as I wore a costume very similar to Sans the Skeleton, having a blue winter jacket with white “fur” protruding in the neckline of the hood, dark blue baggy jeans, and blue boots. The entire appearance is complete with an icy blue hair and skin so technically I am playing as “Frost” Elemento, a Dream Character. Ice crystals tend to come out from my/his hands in specific moves.

Then I woke up.


	44. Weird Pokémon

**Weird Pokémon**

* * *

Rating: Great

Time: 10:25 PM – 5:30 AM

The dream sets in a 64-Bit-like world of Pokémon but the problem is that the Pokémon tend to be mixed with Fakémon and already altered to look very trippy. There were two instances of this phenomenon.

There is a Mareep, a blue electric sheep Pokémon with yellow electrically charged wool. It looks very normal except that it is coiled in its lower body and tail with a giant paper-like flat white material, either appearing like it emerge or being swallowed by it. Strangely, it also levitates.

The other instances are two figures appeared to be vaguely shaped of a winged figure and birds. It appeared to be made of the same material as the coil of the Mareep. It has many oval-shaped holes and looks out of place, making it look like an Ultra Beast. They are also huge, about more than 7 ft. tall.

Then later, I got lost in time and space and landed on an ancient ruin of a lost civilization. It appears to be aquatic as water seeps from the cracks of walls and ceilings as well as algae and (unusually) beanstalk-like plant growth were abundant. Only a few ancient relics remain as the rest were either lost in time or salvaged by greedy people (I am more of an explorer though). I inspect on a bronze circular plate and I saw a face of a pleasantly designed shark woman, in which I realized that it is a Zenkayan woman and that by extant the ruins belonged to the Zenkayan civilization. Strangely, it is in ruins despite that the Zenkayans are not extinct in Dream World.

Then I woke up.


	45. Weird Shit

**Weird Shit**

* * *

Rating: Great

Time: 11:50 PM – 8:04 AM

A completely inane and random dream that have scenes that have no real connection with each other at all. The first part, I think, sets on a distant future where it sets on an inside part of a giant mechanical object/facility/city where I have to join a team on dealing some sort of an infestation. It is not stated on what it is but it is best to suggest that it could be a Nightmare Realm infestation.

Then it later switches the scene to my school where only a very small amount of my classmates were present. Then our (former) English and (currently) Quantitative Research SH Teacher told us that we will have an activity outside of the school campus and into a building only known as “LABORATORY” in all caps. Then, with permission, we decided to go to the LABORATORY and I rode on a tricycle, a public transport in the Philippines and other countries. It seems pretty normal until the driver drove straight into a dried waste canal that doesn’t exist in Real-Life, in which I respond with “Oh crap”.

Luckily, we landed safely on it and it went to a bridge where it went to a dead-end… that is part of the highway in my town. Strangely, there are no vehicles despite the canal is as big as a street as well as vehicles and people outside of the canal were absent. LABORATORY is located on the bottom of the bridge with a sign to emphasis its location.

As I got out of the tricycle, I saw an old friend of mine making his appearance. He appeared in his form the last time that I saw him in Real-Life (his youth age) though I am aware that he is already a teen at the time of this writing. I wanted to meet him but he ran away.

Then I later have a dream of the blue star from Dream #614. It is revealed to have some planets in its grip. Unfortunately, it undergo supernova, a star explosion, eradicating anything unfortunate in its path.

Then the weirder part of the dream happened in a mall, where I have to fight a drag Sumo wrestler dubbed as Oki2. He first appeared in a Geisha outfit. Then he rips off the hair ribbon that he wore and removed his robes to reveal a Japanese Sumo Wrestler underwear. Hilariously, most of our fight is entirely cat fight though if he crushes me, it will be lethal.

Then I woke up.


	46. The Sky

**The Sky**

* * *

Rating: Poor

Time: 11:30 PM – 8:19 AM

A few dream fragments that interconnect. The first scene takes place on my own home but a blackout had happened. We were also needed to go visit a funeral service for condolence. Then it switches to my school, where I flip the bird into the sky as a cloud covers a spot of clear sky as the entire sky is covered in clouds.

Then I woke up.


	47. A Machine Gun Named Kelly

**A Machine Gun Named Kelly**

* * *

Rating: Great

Time: 3:27 PM – 5:41 PM

One big diss dream that directly points at most of my classmates (it is complicating). I also sleep at the afternoon because I just wanted to do so,

The dream started in a junkyard with an orange sunset. I am having a scavenger hunt with my classmates that involve finding rare and exotic stuff here. As I am searching for one, I ended up finding two things: the TARDIS and a treasure chest full of gold coins and gems, with the latter is seen in a much bigger value than the TARDIS as it cost about 10000 bits, the Equestrian currency while the former costs only a Poop emoji/Literal Poop. One classmate ask me for what is the meaning of the poop sign and I replied that it can really bought with shit or having no value at all. Another, a butch (heh, bitch) lesbian with a very disgusting behavior, trash talks to me on eating said shit, in which I keep calm and carry on.

Then the dream latter switch to a city where I must destroy a couple of terrorist trying to blow up a private party conducted by the mayor of the city, who is also planning to attend. Reaching the underpart of the bridge causes a loop and started back at the start. The entire slaughter cause the deaths of a few civilians (mostly in cars), terrorists (all died twice) and my hateful classmates (they work for the terrorists) as they all fall from my machine gun, in which I named it Kelly for some reason.

Then I woke up.

NOTE: The title and machine gun is a shout-out to rapper Machine Gun Kelly.


	48. Multi-Case Tasking

**Multi-Case Tasking**

* * *

Rating: Excellent

Time: 11:50 PM – 5:30 AM

A large dream where in most scene I am collecting huge amount of data for unspecified research projects. The first scene has me on a middle class residence where I am almost naked and fully ashamed. I am trying to look for someone generous enough to take me to their home. It is actually a secret test and data collecting method to determine the average amount of people who reject me and the amount of people who really come to my aid. A woman who is trying to fix her car (and succeeding) is among those of the people who let me come to their home.

Despite having a dark blue Adventure car, the house is relatively simple. They also lend me some of their clothes and I thank them for it. Then I mentally note myself that this woman can be added on the amount of people who help me. However, as I have enter the bedroom, there is a schoolmate of mine that is also present and I nearly glare daggers at him. “What is he doing here?” I thought though it may be also the same reason as for the research case. Then I decided to keep some distance from him to show that I am more dominant than him outside of school. I produce a glass of water out of thin air and attempted to drink it but I have spilled the contents. Strangely, it releases huge amount of water, creating a large puddle of water on the floor. We became worried that if our hostess saw it, she will kick us out. We proceed to clear the floor though I use a very strange method of cleaning that has me open a small gap to another reality and let the puddle flow to it like water bending.

Then later, the scenery shifts into my own neighborhood where my family was packing stuff to our green Adventure car. In due respect of the dead, the funeral service that is present in Real-Life (as of December 17 2017) is notably absent, suggesting that it took place in the past.

Then the dream scene switches to a large city that seems to be taken in the style of many cities in Final Fantasy XV. I wander here to gather some data and information about some certain Real-Life phenomenon (read: war and enemy invasion) and I don’t need to worry about walking around the city nearly naked as I have wore my full Dream outfit. Suddenly, an Empirical army had invaded the city, creating a mass panic as the attack is completely unexpected. The outfit design of the enemy soldier’s armour and uniform is entirely coloured black and in a mix of futuristic and modern styles, which ironically made them look like modern soldiers. It makes some sense as the setting literally sets place on an era that looks like it is in FF XV. These bad boys have taken out their jeeps for maximum destruction. Luckily, I have managed to escape from the deadly assault.

Then a dream cutscene is revealed to give me on what happened in the city’s throne room. The king’s council was seen with splendid and slightly outlandish garment (the queen included) and the king himself wore golden armour with a red cape.

Suddenly, the Empirical Army’s General burst through the room with his forces/troops open fire at anyone unfortunate though only most of the non-fighting personnel survive. The army general wore a suspiciously similar armour that the King had wore, suggesting that if he kills the city’s king, he would take his place to serve as a puppet king for the Empire. However, the general first made a deal with the ing that if he would just pack up and leave the throne for good, him and his remaining staff will be spared or let him join with the Empire. The king refuses as he is more loyal to his fellow city folk than the Empire and the two opposing forces clash with each other on a sword fight. Tragically, the king was slain by the sword and the evil General (evil is questionable, though) had finally ascended to the throne.

However, Dream World underwent another loop and went back to the breaking scene. However, during the making of the deal part, a golden armoured soldier with a skirt-like attachment on his torso shaped like feathers emerge from a broken window before he gave a thumbs up at me, breaking the 4th wall, and releases blue aura from his right arm gauntlet.

“Wait. Donovan (Hogo’s new name)?” I though. “What are you doing in that part of my dream? Probably not satisfied with the ending.”

Then Don poked the General’s shoulder before he finalizes the deal. Don nearly punch his opponent but told him that whoever wins in a boxing-style fight will “do whatever they want” *suggestive wink*. The General finds this reasonable and accepted the challenge. Then Donovan gave me a peace sign before landing a sucker punch at his opponent as the boxing has started and the rest is history/only Don witness it along with a few others.

Then the cutscene is exchange for a view of the Just Dance wiki once again and the article features in this dream is Fight Club, one of my favourite tracks that has its coach featured in my 11th Dream Log already. However, the dancer, as based on the coach selection “files”, shows her a more detailed look on both versions (the used one has a red/orange outline while the unused is more turquoise). I look on the “files” of the song to see a whole new set. It has an additional square for _Kids Mode_ (featured in JD2018) despite that it is not a _Kids Mode_ song, a different (unused) coach album files (has her place her hand in her hip and facing sidewards), and a very strange coach(es) album. It features 3 coaches along with Fight Club as part of the ensemble and two other coaches who had no relations with the song at all.

One is a backup coach of _Love Ward_ , which is a pill with limbs though this one is depicted has all colours except its glove in orange. The other one is the coach of Fearless Pirate, a song for the _Kids Mode_. The coach is depicted in a pirate attire and the colour scheme focuses on his beta version (his pant focuses on two shades of red and has a blue thick outline).

Then the dream later switches into an “abandoned” futuristic city covered in sand, at least at the street level. The buildings look very dusty as time just went by. Then suddenly, my POV focuses on the sky were several “buildings” were seen towering above all the buildings as it ominously flies slowly above them. Closer inspection reveals that they are all buildings from the “abandoned” city itself and other dormant buildings were activated so that they will go to where they would go, possibly an area fit for inhabitation.

Then the next part of this long dream sets on a countryside of a mountainous region. I am riding at the back of a motorcycle as we are chasing down on a suspect wanted for terrorism, all in the name of my thesis. The driver is the one who holds a gun (which is an AK-47) and tries to shot the tires of the terrorist’s bike but, strangely, they seen to be made of indestructible material. We past into a civilian outpost and I grab the gun due to how “lame” the aim my companion has. I shot the suspect at his torso, in which he fell and his bike crashes with no civilians harmed. The suspect tries to run away but I shot him on the head, killing him instantly.

Then the final scene takes place on my school but the building has a second floor, just like my old school. The environment is dry like a desert as if there is sand. Several of my classmates as well as our SHS Coordinator were present and we are on the process of creating our projects and thesis from the data that we have gathered.

Then I woke up.


	49. Sicarius

**Sicarius**

* * *

Rating: Good

Time: 11:10 PM – 6:43 AM

(“Assassin” in Latin)

The dream first started on having a scavenger hunt in a school. It involves on golden plastic eggs, all of them about the size of a plastic water bottle, which makes it big at my hand size. I wanted to secure these eggs to achieve much higher score so I proceed to cleverly hid them in obscure parts of the room I was in.

Then the next scene later switches to a Renaissance-era town where I am taking the POV of a female assassin. She is wearing a hooded slit dress on the front, a red covering on said front, and white kneeboots with black soles. A close up inspection reveals that she has blue eyes and what the British calls her hairstyle a “Curtain”, which is from the 90s. Her ways on dealing her opponents were mostly very lethal magic and dangerous martial arts that attack “vital parts” as she demonstrates it on two soldiers in red strange futuristic armor. She is also capable on shapeshifting as she turns into a white tiger for disguise.

In this particular part of the town, she already had kill most of her enemies. All except for a very familiar target, who is named Crimson, “twin” brother of Hogo as he has a red vaguely ninja-like, a silver futuristic visor, gauntlets, and other protective gear, a red scarf, and a pair of dark grey ankle brace. He looks like an easy target due to being visible but he is labeled as eccentric, making him very unpredictable and dangerous. Most of the time, the assassin is trying to land a surprise One-Hit attack on him as being caught by Crimson is only described is much more worse.

Then I woke up.


	50. Sterkte

**Sterkte**

* * *

Rating: Great

Time: 11:30 PM – 10:46 AM

(“Power” in Dutch but also translates as Strength, Potency, Force, Stronghold, and Tenacity.)

The dream takes me in many places. The first takes place on my school where I saw a 10ft. long mud pit and only about 3ft. deep. There are some students next to it as well as their advisors/teachers and what would be described as “people from the future” The only proof that is needed is that they brought with them lightsabers to demonstrate on how it is made and done. Luckily, they are of a harmless variety since they don’t want to be held responsible of indirect/accidental bloodshed of innocent children. However, I just spent most of the time running around the main field as I can feel the cool air blowing.

However, when I went back to the group, the people from the future had left. Apparently, one of the students broke a lightsaber that he/she was given by jumping to the mud pit and swing around. They would later claim that they will fix it and left. One of the teachers scold them that trying to bring them in the present time is hard and might take days to even months for them to arrive. It is not like I care about it.

Then the dream later takes place on a strange world where it is somehow a very normal world. There are two instances of this. The first one sets on a partially destroyed city of unknown country though it somehow looks like Japan. During my short travels in here, I encounter a group of mercenaries who wanted to challenge me on a duel with the use of super advance and futuristic weapons, with the general description that they are mostly black with tron-like lines of varying colours. I happily accept it and showcase my own weapon, a series of metallic plates that levitate and surround my right arm and shaped like a giant claw/hand.

The second is a giant’s world; every single object is huge while I remain in a normal size. I was forced to play a deadly game where I must play Hide n’ Seek with a hungry (and possibly pervert) giant where he will find me at eat me if I got caught and spare me if I hide for a long time. Then I did something that is basically a “Fuck you too” move by producing a door out of nowhere and enter it, landing on the normal world that I am comfortable with.

Then the dream sets the final scene in a gigantic futuristic hotel and resort. I am in an area where it has multiple “pools” while it is located somehow “above the clouds”. A huge royal party was gathered and it all went well until one of the guests somehow undergo a painful transformation from being a host of a crystal-like parasite. People around react and panic, and without warning, I get rid of the parasite the harsh way via the futuristic claw arm from the previous scene. After the parasite is removed, I told one person to call the ambulance.

Then I woke up.


	51. Spokój

**Spokój**

* * *

Rating: Fair

Time: 11:50 PM – 6:01 AM

(“Calm” in Polish)

The dream, somehow, speaks out from its title. For some reason, the setting is in my school while having a very cold weather though it is only cloudy. Strangely, Kaya Irimi (from Tokyo Ghoul) appears out from nowhere and claims that she is a former singer, possibly Swedish or Scottish as oppose to her actual occupation. Even weirder is that she is Japanese and has no shame on donning her disguise. Then some of my schoolmates appeared and I don’t want to talk about it.

Then I woke up.


	52. Unity Bond

**Unity Bond**

* * *

Rating: Good

Time: 6:01 AM – 6:54 AM

The dream first sets in a mountainous region where I have to stop two groups of equally powerful warriors known as the God Eaters from the world of _God Eater_ series. The reason they have some sort of dispute is that they can’t decide on whether they would be fighting their enemies by sole groups or as a team. I came in and motivate them to fight as a team, ending this conflict before it got serious.

However, a twist of the plot happened as the mountains and Dream World itself began to shift its tectonic plates. The mountains reveal to have a mechanical interior and the shaking later stops after a few seconds. By the time my view became clearer, the scenery had change into a school situated on a mountain while it rained heavily. I am so drenched that I thought that I am naked until I pull my wet clothes to remind myself that I have clothes. It is my sleep wear rather than my Dream Clothes and they provide me little protection against the rain so I have to run for shelter.

Then I woke up.


	53. Formation

**Formation**

* * *

Rating: Great

Time: 11:45 PM – 9:17 AM

The dream contains the Dream World shifting its overall surface. It has me trying to go to a haunted house attraction with most of my cousins from my father’s side. Unlike most attractions, it is pitch black and look uncannily like Freddy Fazbear’s Family Pizzaria for extra creepiness. Luckily, there is a guide for us and he holds a lamp to provide enough light to give a view of our surroundings.

Then the dream world wrap its surroundings and I landed on a room deep within the haunted house attraction. There are five fox Furries inside, in red, yellow, blue, green, and purple fur and completely naked. Gravity in this room only affected me as I can jump in great heights.

Then the dream later sets place on the middle of the ocean at night. I spent most of the time staying effort in air or standing in water as if it is an actual land. Then an earthquake happens and cracks appeared, causing the water to fill in. A blue shark with a long snout told me that the world itself is constantly shifting before being trapped on a “sea shelf”. I use telekinesis to put it back to the waters safely.

Then I woke up.


	54. Good Times

**Good Times**

* * *

Rating: Good

Time: 10:45 PM – 5:55 AM

He dream first takes place on a field by the very early morning where I get the feeling of having a real and enjoyable Christmas party. I join with a group of people that has multiple characters join in as well for the party. Much of the parlor games are a mixed of traditional; and modern such as ball relay and egg distribution.

Then the dream later shifts its appearance into my own home but our ‘dirty kitchen’ (located outdoors) has been fused with a house replaces one of my neighbor’s house. The design itself is really fancy. My entire house is decorated with Christmas decorations and tons of Christmas gifts were placed on a table in the ‘dirty kitchen’. Many people such as Ingrid (Street Fighters non-canon), Mario, and Pooh Bear were present. The former two were involved with a very outlandish game where two or three people will lift a person while slowly walking around counter clockwise. After the game, I helped Ingrid return to her feet and I told her that she belongs to a cancelled game. She cheerfully thanks me for that information.

Then the dream later switches to a hotel reception room where several gifts for Christmas are placed on the desk. I gave a free prank gift where it is a bunch of paper towel as oppose to tissue and I laugh a bit as people try to grab a single “tissue” and only got a long one.

Then I woke up.


	55. Elasmobranchii (U & I)

**Elasmobranchii (U & I)**

* * *

Rating: Great

Time: 6:32 AM – 8:12 AM

A dream that somehow marks the return of other AA Samebito (sort of) for New Year just like most of the characters. The dream gives me a vision where it has a silhouette of a Samebito (species representation is unknown), who is standing/.swimming underwater. In front of him were two Megalodons, dwarfing the Samebito itself. There is no known relation between the Samebito and Megalodons though one Megalodon swallowed the Samebito whole. Dream World confirms that the Samebito is alive for the next event.

The Megalodon that swallowed the Samebito proceed to swim up the surface where its huge head breaks out of the water. Then it opens its mouth and a beam of destructive light erupts from its throat, likely came from the Samebito itself. It looks awesome until the beam started slicing through several buildings of a coastal city at a dark night. Why would they want to attack a human settlement is a mystery though it looks like either revenge-motivated or a warning to humans about fucking with them.

In the case of supporting their cause, I also appear in the resort city, transforming my left arm into a huge biological gauntlet capable on destroying concrete walls with ease as I have use it in some buildings.

Then Dream World underwent another loop though I already had prior knowledge of the previous event. I have started on a beach at night, the same location where the Samebito and Megalodons started their attack. The time is at night like in the previous scene. I sat on the ledge of a pedestrian’s lane to watch the scenery. I also saw a family of homeless trying to survive by creating a campfire. A coastal guard saw it but I ask him if it is rightful to take away the only way for them to survive the night, preventing him from trying to put out the fire.

Slowly, evening later turns into dawn and the head of the destructive Megalodon is seen in view. Recognizing this as a cue, I quickly jump off from the ledge and run in front of its view. I held one hand up as the very same beam came out from its mouth. Rather than disintegrate my hand, I manipulate the beam and act as an attaching rope. Using the best of my super strength, I pull out the Megalodon into the air, where it flies freely in the air while I dance a happy dance.

The whole time, the music is described as an awesome EDM that I could credit it to Zedd as it is played the whole time.

Then I woke up.


	56. (In) Video Games

**(In) Video Games**

* * *

Rating: Fair

Time: 11:45 PM – 8:15 AM

The dream sets in its entire time on a video game-based environment. The 2D graphics is used on most of the dream and it illustrates a wasteland with numerous features such as giant mouse holes, giant cheese, and “radioactive blue water”. It is styled like some sort of an RPG game.

The rest of the dream is later styled on a 3D graphic and more border on realism. I found myself lying on the back seat of a car while an unknown person is driving. Next to me is a clear glass bottle full of glowing green liquid that tastes like lemon juice. I peer outside to see darkness that only gave me outlines of trees so I can say that I am in the middle of a forest at dead night.

Then I woke up.


	57. Parade X

**Parade X**

* * *

Rating: Great

Time: 11:34 PM – 8:35 AM

The dream takes on a surrealistic landscape where I follow on a group of students having a “tour” on its many surrealistic features. I have entered a house by mistake as it looks like a mushroom house. Narrator, in his deep voice like from a few instances, narrates on how a simple sapient purple capped cartoon mushroom ascended from a laughable stock to a creepypasta-esque monster. I look around to see the mushroom creature depicted on its ceiling and certain parts of the furniture like the mirror. The background shows a grassy hill with a tree at night. Just as its lore is being told, the images slowly being morphed to match its descend to its violence such as the sky slowly turn red and the mushroom’s face started slowly turn from having a cute frowning face to something that can give nightmares.

Then the dream later changes to a stage-like area along with Crimson as my ally/body guard/companion/whatever. All of the red/crimson elements in his uniform are pink for the purpose of this scene though the actual shade is [French Rose](http://www.colorhexa.com/f64a8a). We were here because we are going to rescue some pink animals from extinction. So far, the animals that we rescued are a pink cat, kitten, rabbit, and baby rabbit. Despite having species differences, these animals get along with each other perfectly.

Then the rest of the dream takes place on a city where I accidentally participate on an illegal racing competition. Due to that, I am already part of the wanted list. However, I didn’t drive any vehicle at all but I just use super speed instead. To escape from this, I quickly use it to escape straight to an alley and farther from the sight of the police.

Then I woke up.


	58. Alpha & Omega

**Alpha & Omega**

* * *

Rating: Great

Time: 11:50 PM – 6:32 AM

The dream takes me in many places, usually for the errands of some Greek Gods and Goddesses. I went flying over a valley of sort to investigate a natural phenomenon where “cracks tend to appear on these valleys “(they are called ravines). Then I fly over a rocky mountain (literally) and finally landed on where the Greeks have taken (temporary) shelter. It is located on a norm human settlement and the interior tends to be a mix of pure ancient and a cultist-like worship room.

Then someone (possibly Athena) assigns with me a young witch as my partner for another mission. She had a blue witch outfit and a wand as opposed of being a broom. The mission is to exterminate a magma-steel golem last seen in a city that looks like Tokyo. We both agree with the mission though I wouldn’t see it coming later on.

Then we manage to reach the destined location and saw the golem. We came up with a plan on destroying the golem by having the witch apprentice do the distraction with ice magic while I use all or any of my powers to rip and dissect off its weak spots, piece by piece.

However, while we fight against the golem, it is shown to have complex emotions and faster reflexes, making it faster, but as I have tear off its feet and a hand, it suddenly began to cry to the point that we stop attacking it. It began crying about its “mommy” and “origins of magic”, hinting that its creator could actually be a person of supernatural prowess (e.g. Athena).

Once I have finally realized on who is the creator of this golem, I told my companion that we should go back to the base. I decide to carry the golem by its left arm and we fly straight back to where the Greeks had hold up. However, we arrive in too late as the area appears to be ransacked and dull of light colours. I bitterly lament that the magic is gone over and over for the duration of this dream.

Then I woke up.


	59. The Spooky Race

**The Spooky Race**

* * *

Rating: Good

Time: 5:42 PM – 8:20 PM

The dream is more of a spoof of the _Amazing Race_ but borders on the scary direction. The race, as I have participated in, first has to cross over a potentially monster infested ruined town, and heading to a building in a field to take an exam, all while it is in the middle of the dark. Despite of my best efforts as well as effortlessly jump over a wall, I refuse to finish it for my own safety.

Then I woke up and revealed that this happened before “Fake” takes place.


	60. Fake

**Fake**

* * *

Rating: Good

Time: 5:42 PM – 8:20 PM

The dream sets in a prison of sort in a distorted dimension. The sky is at a dark blue colour and no stars. The “prison” is somehow infamous because it is the home of some otherworldly presence. One instances is that I was being chased by a bunch of unseen monsters on its “prison” complex and they are all based on having a white light, making them an oxymoronic being. Getting near to these things will cause your field of view to be distorted for horrific effects.

Then I somehow manage to escape from these things though it is because I used super jump to jump over barriers higher than me. It is also revealed that they can’t pass through solid materials, making them as invisible corporeal entities. I went to a safer part of this “prison” for more investigation. I also found as “pink room”, having been ages for some time.

Then I woke up.


	61. Bethesda

**Bethesda**

* * *

Rating: Great

Time: 11:30 PM – 8:20 AM

A dream taken during my time at Davao City, it sets in many locations, only 2 of the 3 scenes are Christmas-themed. The first scene is in a mountain-like area where I witness a giant red mecha being activated. Though it appears to be red, it also has yellow eyes, white “winglet tips”, and several black markings. Its colour resembles the colours used in Christmas decorations.

Then the next is in the same area but I am riding in a jeep where it surveyed around its seemingly featureless landscape. Then I saw two Just Dance coaches, Make It Jingle and I’m So Excited (from JD3). The later looks like a blue-haired gym attendant. Both of them completely appeared out of nowhere. Rather than performing their respective dancers, they act as a duo and danced to a song very similar to a 1900’s song all while doing very complex and ballet-inspired moves, with said moves as gold moves, such as lifting a partner with only one hand and pretty hard ballroom moves.

Then the last scene takes place on a rural village somewhere in the Philippines, where I wander around in its dusty roads.

Then I woke up.


	62. In Love (Believe)

**In Love (Believe)**

* * *

Rating: Great

Time: 10:55 PM – 5:00 AM

The last dream of the 11th Dream Log, it first takes p0lace on a city of water that looks like a Filipino attempt to create Venice as the water is (disgustingly) brownish. Unlike in Venice that tends to have some smaller wildlife sand some birds (as I have researched in Real-Life), this one is teeming with larger wildlife such as orca, whales, and giant squids.

However, another orca is seen being mercilessly torn to pieces by a giant squid in another street. It is also revealed that the orca species in this world is already classified as “Endangered” due to having “dangerously low individuals” in the world. A group of civilians decided to band with themselves with one mission to preserve the entire orca population from all unnatural threats.

Then the next scene takes place on a world where time is crushed and the entire world is ~~slowly~~ insanely fast to be frozen in time and the only solution is to activate a golden pedestal-like structure in the middle of a meadow and forest border. The hero is a tadpole-like creature that turns into a gold frog-like alter ego/persona all while it swims in air during its former appearance. As its world is being grayscale and frozen in time, the little hero tried to use and exploit its natural powers to speed up and barely made it when it froze along with anything else remaining in time, with the structure itself remain in colour as it contains the power of time.

However, the “frozen” body of the creature fell and touched on the pedestal of the object, causing it to turn back to normal. Using its fast reflexes, it activates the structure to fix back time, causing all colours to return as well as time flowing normally.

Then I woke up.


End file.
